Central Jora
A map of central Jora In-game, this map is interactive. Neat! [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [ (-) (-) $$$$$ | CENTRAL JORA | $$$$$$$$$$$$ | as Cartographed by | $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ | Ohmsford | $$$$$$$$$$$$ (-) (-) $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$$ Forest $$$$$$$ $$$$$$$$$ of $$$$$$$ | $$$Tharen$$$ Magical -----+ $$$$$$$$$$ Clearing +---$$$$$$$$$ Moria @@@@@@@@ | | $$$$$$$ | @@@@@@@@@@@@@ Rathnor's----+ +--+ | | @@@@@@@@@@@@ Tower | +-----+ Haunted @@@@ Jungle @@@@ | Manor @@@@@@@@@@@@@@ | $$$$|$$$$ Barrik's @@@@@@@@@@@ Cathedral | $$$$|$$$$$$ Keep @@@@@@@@ | | $$$$$|$$$$$$$$|$$$$$$$ | +-----|---- Vineyard -+---- Peaceful $$$$$|$$$$$$$$|$$$$$$$$|$$$$ | + + | | Grove $$$$|$$$$$$$$$|$$$$$$$$|$$$$$$ | | City | | | Trail in the Forest----+-----------------+-| of |---+------+(Turning $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Bee Hive ----|_|Midgaard| | Point) $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ | + + | $$$$$$$$$$$$ +----+ | Marsh----Flind Mount ------+ | / | Moor Thunder | Hills | Graveyard _____________________ +-------+------ and \ / ______________ | Plains \ / \ Goblin | / /\/ ____________ | Caverns | | / / \ "____________ Newtonia \ / | Temple of \____ | | / __/ Tadaki \ River / / _/ $$$$$$$$ Great | | | | $$$$$$$$ Eastern / / / | $$$$$$$$$Castle Ocean "_______/\_______/ / $$$$$$$$$$$| \__ | Tokugawa N \ ^^^^ | Commons | \^ Mount --+------+ W -+- E / Fugi | _____ | \_____ $$$$$$/ Mt. S \$$$$$$$$\_ Sinai \$$$$$ $$$$\____ \ [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] [ A room-by-room map of central Jora Central Jora Lessa 04/05/2008 O-O SLEEP B | ING A J OLD O VILL THAREN R U FOREST | AGE FOREST R N O K I G | | | | E K L O O O-O-O-O O-O | E S E | | | | | | P P O O O-O---O-O-O-O | E G | | | | | | | | A R O O O---O-O-O-O-O VIN O-O O-O-O- C O Haon | | | | YARD | | | E V -Dor --O-O--O-----O-, | | O-O-O O F E Forest | | `. | ########### | | U O O O `. O # # O-O-O O L | | | 'O-, | # MONAS # | | | | | (door) `. O # TERY # | | | O--O-O---O `. | # # | | |TURNING | | 'O-O---# #---O-O-O-OPOINT O-O---O---O / / # MID # | | | | | # GAARD # | | (gate) O / / # # | O-O-O | | | | _.# CITY # | | O | O-O-` # # O-O O---O---O-O-O / / # # | | F | | | | # # O-O-O-O L M BEEO O O / / # # | | | | I O HIVE| | | | | .#---------#---O-O-O-O-O-O-O- N O O-O-O-O-HALFG-O ,' # R # | | | | | D R VILLG / # E # O-O-O-O-O | / # S # MARSH | | | O-----O | # E I # O-O-O GOBLIN | | # N D # CAVERNS -O-O---O-O-O---O | # C # AND MOUNT | | | | | # P E # THUNDER O-O-O O-O---O-O ' # A & # ^ | | | | | | # R # N O-O-O-O---O-O ` # K # | | | | | / # # _'|'_ O-O---O---O / ########### .|. | | | ,' | | -O-O-O-* O *-O-'` O | | MIDGAARD | | GRAVEYARD -O TO NEWTONIA | MIDGAARD O DOCKS | DUSTY HILLS Category:Maps